


heartsigh

by phinxy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, HEARTBREAK GET READY FOR IT, More tags as it goes along, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinxy/pseuds/phinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the daughter of two very successful parents, they send you and your best friend to a New Year's party. To your ex-boyfriends- which you are more than less excited to see again. However, a certain bone-boy stirs up your night, and changes your new year for the better... or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve Eve

You woke up that morning slightly refreshed. The day before you and your best friend Aly, met up and went to go to the spa. It was absolutely amazing. 

Now again today, the two of you were meeting up at Muffet's Cafe on your plans for New Years. You already knew what yours were, since your parents had called this morning and told you that you were going to a New Year's party... to your ex-boyfriends... New Year's party. You were going to be the face of your parents company soon enough, but they wanted you to start gaining that stardom first. And of course your ex-boyfriend started it, but it soon faded well after the two of you broke up. 

Which your parents were, to say the least, extremely disappointed in you. 

As you stepped into Muffet's, you were greeted with the warm scent of cookies, and baked bread, along with the strong aroma of ground coffee. You loved coming here, right in the morning. 

"Good morning, ______! Same as usual?" Muffet called to you, she loved having you as a customer. Not only were you kind and joyful to her, you left big tips. 

"You know me." You beamed at her as you slowly took off your scarf and set it next to your usual spot in the corner near the window. 

People watching. Best past time. 

"I'll get that for you as soon as these... lovely customers make up their minds." She said, with a forced smile, taping her many claws against the countertop. 

"O-ooh, I'm so sorry Muffet. We'll come to a decision, v-very shortly..." The small yellow lizard mumbled as she played with her hands, looking up to her taller, skeletal companion, who seemed to be in really, really deep thought.

"All good, take your time." You took your seat and watched the two as they seemed to argue on which one the small, lizard's girlfriend would like. 

"I don't know Papyrus! She doesn't drink tea or coffee very much! Let's just get a box of donuts." She pleaded, as she looked and pointed to the pastries that were in the display case. The skeletal man(?) seemed to be very delighted about this turn of events, and very vocal about his opinions.

"I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU ALPHYS! BUT WE MUST CHOOSE THE GREATEST PASTRY AMONG THESE MEDIOCRE PASTRIES!" He then proceeded to put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. 

"The best ones are the chocolate spider croissants. Muffet and her spider friends are the best in city at making them." You smiled, as Muffet brought you your drink to you. "And Muffet, if you would could you get them a half a dozen of them, and I'll pay for them when I'm done here?"

Muffet hummed a pleasant sound to you, and bounced off to the back of the counter to put through the two monsters.

"O-oh, thank you kindly." The lizard woman smiled to you. "You really don't have to do this! We can pay for it!" 

"No, no! Please, take them. It's my pleasure really. Paying it forward." You nodded to her, and took a sip of your drink. 

"THANK YOU KIND HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU BY BECOMING YOUR FRIEND. MAY WE EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS?" He walked up to you and sat across from you, pulling out his phone, passing it to you once he got on the 'Add Contact' tab. "ALSO, YOU SEEM VERY FAMILIAR, KIND HUMAN!" He got a little closer, as if that would help jog his memory of finding you in all those photos on magazine covers and social media sites. Because of your ex.

"Oh... I guess and I come here all the time." You quickly brush his observation, "I'm ____, by the way, but in your phone I'll put..." Then you proceeded to type 'KIND HUMAN'. 

"PERFECT! I'LL KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE." He beamed at you, as he quickly tapped on his phone, then feeling a buzz in your pocket, you laughed. 

"Thanks Papyrus. Oh! And you are?" You asked, turning to the lizard. 

"Alphys." She smiled, shyly. 

"If you want, Papyrus can give you my number and then we can all be friends, yeah?" You offered, hands playing around with your cup. 

"A-absolutely. Anyway, We should be off! Thank you, so much, again!" Alphys said, as she pulled Papyrus to the door. 

"SEE YOU SOON, NEW KIND HUMAN FRIEND." Papyrus waved to you as they walked away.

"I am so sorry about him..." Muffet called to you from behind the counter, one of her many fingers massaging her temples. 

"It's all good, Muffet. I actually kind of liked him... very eccentric." She rolled her eyes at you, as Aly walked in. You waved to her and she waved back, making her way to the counter. She came back with a hot cocoa and a spider donut. 

"These are literally, the best donuts I've ever had. Can never get enough of them." She laughed as she took the biggest bite you have ever seen.

"No need to get all crazy there, she can make you more." You laugh at the sight. 

"I know, but they cost a lot." She groaned, taking another bite, a smaller bite. 

"You know who your best friends with right?" You quirk an eyebrow at her, taking a bite out of her donut. 

"I do, but I don't like using your money. That's what Grillby is for." She winked at you as she took a drink out of her hot cocoa. 

"Oh sure, you'll take money from your boyfriend but not your best friend." You tease, then pulling out your phone to check the time, you realize you have news to tell her. "Oh yeah! Also, we have a New Year's party to go to by the way."

"Who's? I thought we were staying home?" She crossed her arms and leaned back.  
"Yeah... no. Parents called this morning. Guess who's party they want me and you to go to?" You gave her a look that only she could ever get. Since you guys were in the first grade it seemed to be the only look she could get, it was like you two were telepathic. She got it every time. 

"No... not his." She flailed her arms in the air and then back to across her chest. 

"Yeah. His. They want me to get out more, is what they basically said."

"Oh the fancy parties and dinners, for the daughter of the biggest company in the country." Aly mimicked your mother's voice pretty spot on when she wanted to, it was scary. "I'm really not surprised though. So. Battle plan then?"

"Battle plan. We ignore him all night. You see him, drag me away and vice versa."

"I think Grillby said he was bartending there that night anyway, so at least he can redirect us if he comes from behind to corner us." She laughed. 

Suddenly you feel a vibration in your pocket, hoping it was from your new friends, you smile and then it quickly falters as you realize who it was. "Ew. Speak of the devil." 

"Seriously? It's been months! He can't take a hint, can he?"

"No, especially when my parents keep in touch and keep egging him on to ask me out and keeping in touch." You delete the message before even reading it and stuffing it violently back in your pocket. 

"Whoa there, Skippy." She said, holding her hand out to you so you could hold hands. You two had been doing that since the second grade when you first had gotten anxiety attacks and she developed clinical depression. It was strangely very comforting and it felt as though it held you two together. "How about we do some shopping for this stupid party. We'll get totally trashed at this party, make it the best night of our lives... or at least one of the many, eh?" She laughed, quickly reminding you of the stupid shit you two did as teenagers, being in your twenties now. 

"Yeah, you know what, fuck him. He's not going to ruin this night." You squeeze her hand and dragged her up, putting your scarf on. 

"That's my sweetcheeks! Back in action." That stupid nickname. She gave it to you in high school. You, apparently, had a nice ass and you were too nice for your own good, so that was the brilliant name she gave you. 

You groaned as you pushed her over to the door, while you made your way back to the counter to pay for the two monsters order. 

"Thanks again, _____. Always a pleasure to serve you." Muffet winked at you as she put your money in the till. 

"Always a pleasure to come here, Muffet, see you in the New Year!" You waved to her as you exited the shop.

Aly linked arms with you as the two of you walked towards the mall, which was conveniently only a few blocks away. On the way the two of you talked about the ridiculous theme your ex would have displayed. 

"Oh! Oh, what about this one? Under the Sea?" She laughed, holding her hand over her mouth trying to contain herself.

"That would be one he would do though! That's the best part!" You shouted as she laughed a little bit harder. 

"Oh, actually! Can we stop by Grillby's? I forgot to give him something!" She said as she dragged you to his bar/restaurant that was across the street from the mall. 

"Oh, I guess so, since you're nearly ripping my arm off to get to him." You sarcastically mutter, as she punches you a little, opening the door. 

The restaurant wasn't really as nice smelling as Muffet's but it was all on what you liked at the moment. Grillby's smelled of fire wood, and oddly enough an old smell of whiskey, which always seemed to go well together. But it was almost always happy hour in Grillby's bar. 

"Baby!" Aly shouted as Grillby looked up, in embarrassment. 

"I don't know you lady. I'm gunna need you to tone it down." He smiled, making his way over to her. 

"Oh, is that so? Well, guess who's not getting any tonight." She scoffed as he pulled her into a hug, mumbling something in her ear which made her giggle as they kissed deeply. You cleared you throat loud, and obvious enough to make sure that they knew you were still here.

"____! Good to see you!" He said, coming over to give you a hug. It still puzzled you how he looked like he would set everything that he touched on fire, but you loved him all the more. He was just very warm to hug for a long period of time. And he knew it to. Sometimes, he did it on purpose. Then you didn't love him as much.

"Nice to see you to Grillbz." You said bluntly, as you gave him a hug, making sure to back up after a bit. 

"Awh, don't be like that." Aly giggled, linking arms with you. "Anyway, forgot to give you a hug and kiss. I'll see you later, baby." She dragged you back onto the sidewalk and if the Gods would have it, the light to cross the street turned green. 

"We went in there to give your boyfriend a hug? Seriously?" 

"Yep, told you, forgot to give it to him."

"You? Forget to give it to him? Please."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one?" Aly asked you as she twirled around in a sparkling pink and white dress. It was cute, but it wasn't Aly. 

"Not you, bro. Plus, you don't like any other color than black or anything that is as dark as black." You pointed out, zipping up the dress of your own. "What about me?" You asked, twirling around in a black and white dress. 

"Nah, too... bland for the roaring twenties. You said this was a 'roaring twenties' theme right?" She said, as she sarcastically said 'roaring twenties.' "Needs more sparkle or that swishing stuff, if anything." She started to unzip herself, to try on a black dress. 

The dress was more tight fitted that flaunted her curves off, but still Aly enough to pass for a 1920's dress. 

"Add some pearls to that dress, bro, and it would be perfect for you and the party." You nodded as you wander the store to find some pearls. The pearls were in the display but you sneakily steal them from their spot and skitter back to Aly. "Try these on." She put it on and she nodded n agreement. 

"Your good, sweetcheecks, very good." She turned back to you quickly, the pearls swinging with her. "Now shoes!" She squealed, making her way to the shoes. You chuckled as you turned back to the mirror. Taking off the dress, and putting back on your clothes you resumed your hunt for you perfect dress. The shop the two of you decided to head into was actually right next to the mall in a little strip mall. It was full of antique findings, including all of these amazing dresses. Apparently, people still made them according to the shop keeper.

You continued to browse until an all white dress seemed to catch you daze. The unique front of it and the sparkling fringe that swayed with the dress. You quickly made your way back to the fitting rooms, and you found you couldn't get the dress on fast enough. 

But when you did were you ever pleased with yourself. It seemed to fit perfectly. 

"Aly! I found it!" You shouted to her, as she gave a whoop! to you. You took the dress back off, as you headed out to cash your dress and Aly's dress and shoes out. You could probably make a headbands for the two of you at home. 

"Alright, are the dresses separate?" The old shopkeeper asked. Aly went to say 'separate' but before she could say it, you cut her off. 

"Together, please. It's a party and my parents are paying for the dresses." Telling her that, more than the shopkeeper who seemed to be high, as they just nodded and proceeded to check you items out. "Oh, and these shoes." you say as you yank them away from her hands. 

"Please, it is the least my parents can do after ruining our night together." You laughed as she glared at you. She gave up almost immediately after thinking it over however, happy to just get this over with. 

"Hm, after this I want to stop at the grocery store, I don't know if you want to come or not." you shrugged.

"I'm with you until Grillbz, get's off." She smiles at you as the two of you made it back across the street and on the way to Muffet's where you had parked your SUV. You look inside and see yet another skeleton, who seems to be really pissing Muffet off, with a shit-eating grin on his face. Along with him seemed to be the taller skeleton, again who looked exasperated, his hand dramatically across his eyes. You and Aly giggle as you pass and climb into your SUV. 

"Onward, steed!" Aly shouts as she points in the direction of the grocery store.

"Yes, master." You dramatically yell back, as your begin to pull out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your dress:  
> http://www.unique-vintage.com/unique-vintage-white-beaded-gigi-chiffon-fringe-flapper-dress.html  
> Aly's dress:  
> http://www.unique-vintage.com/unique-vintage-black-hemingway-flapper-dress.html


	2. New Years Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with you meeting Sans for the first time, then proceeds into the New Years party, where battle plans are hatched and you get a New Year's kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is going to be a LONG chapter. 5 050 words. I tried to split it up, but it seemed really awkward... SO. Get ready to read a lot! 
> 
> I will usually update every 2-3 days, one to brainstorm, another to write and proof read. I'm not as talented as most of these incredible writers on here, and be able to put a chapter a day up!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Peter! Please stop! I'm awake, stop licking my face!" You giggled, trying to get the big dog off your sleepy body. "I'll get you food once you get off! Please!" He suddenly stopped at the word 'food,' and excitedly got off, his whole body shaking in beat with his tail. He gave you a quick bark, telling you to hurry up or else he'll pounce on you again. 

 

"Alright, buddy, let's go make some breakfast!" You flip the covers off and chase Peter down the hallway. He barks softly at you as the two of you make your way into the kitchen. You pulled out two of Peter's bowls and poured his kibble, and the other with water. "Bon appetite, mon beau chein." He barked happily in response and started going at his kibble like it was his last meal.

 

Then you began on your breakfast, bacon and eggs. You usually made one more bacon for Peter as a treat, and he knew it to cause he seemed to engulf his food and patiently waited for you to finish up with your breakfast before he begged for his piece of bacon.

 

"Alright, here you go." You tossed him the piece and he caught it just by the edge of the bacon before he put it in his bowl and ate it.

 

You made your way back to your room to check your phone to see if Aly was up. She was off today and she wasn't an early riser.

 

_3 new text messages_

 

One was from your parents, asking if you needed your ex boyfriend to pick you and Aly up and they hope you had a wonderful night tonight and that they'll see you in the new year. The other  two were both from your ex, asking if he _could_ pick you and Aly up and that he hope you would come tonight, the next message below it was that he missed you.

 

You groaned in annoyance and wrote back a nice response saying that you had your own ride there, you never responded to his 'I miss you' text. It seemed he went through this stage where when he's in between finding someone to date and wanting you back. It was extremely annoying considering it wouldn't last anyway.

 

The first time you two broke up, it lasted a year and you had just opened up to him about you felt about him. He ran. Then not even two weeks later he was with some movie star. You didn't blame the actor, but it still stung like Hell.

 

Thankfully, Aly was there to help put the pieces back together... but it was messy. It was the worst feeling you've ever felt. You had to go on antidepressants, and you started running with Aly, but Aly wasn't really the greatest cause she was just starting out and you wanted to run farther. That's how Peter came into your life. He was a ball of energy that just wanted to keep going as far as you did.

 

Then two months after him and that actor broke up, he came crawling back to you. You couldn't go through that again so you said you would 'just be friends.' He 'understood,' but he never ceased to trying to get you back.

 

Peter whined at you, wagging his tail and nudging you with his nose.

 

"Yeah buddy, we'll go for a run before I have to start getting ready." You smiled, walking to your dresser and taking out some workout clothes made for the winter. There wasn't much snow on the ground but it wasn't warm enough out to wear shorts and a tank top.

 

As you headed out the door, you grabbed Peter's leash, hooking it to his collar and the two of you were off. There was a park nearby that connected to a long enough trail that you and Peter ran every morning. It was on average a 45 minute run, but sometimes it was even longer depending on the amount of stress you faced at the office the day before.

 

Today was busy with people going different directions, running and walking. You often liked to observe the people who lived in your city. In the past 3 years since the monsters has resurfaced, they helped boost the economy and save the environment with some tricks that they learned from the Underground. Various scientists from around the world were amazed that so much could be accomplished in such a short amount of time.

 

However, there were still some racists that were sure that the monsters would turn against human kind and take over the world. Some of the more radical groups even went as far as to publically execute one of them. They never succeeded in actually killing the poor monster, but it was still a horrible act against one entire species.

 

Thankfully, in larger cities, monsters are heavily appreciated, many people were not stuck up about them living amongst them. Considering one of the biggest stars was a monster.

 

Suddenly being pulled out of your thoughts, Peter was running towards a nearby hotdog stand. He barked at you, nudging your calf with his nose and wagged his tail excitedly at you. It was same small skeleton man you saw in Muffet's yesterday.  

 

"You're lucky I love you, pup." You whispered to him, as you turned your attention to he patiently waiting skeleton, giving you an all out grin.

 

"Hi, could I get one hot dog, no bun?" You asked the small skeleton, pulling out your wallet.

 

"sure thing, it's gunna cost you 100 dollars though, kid." He winked at you, putting the hot dog in a paper food tray.

 

"No way! You're pulling my leg!" You laugh as you place two dollars onto the hot dog stand, and another two dollars into the tip jar. His eyes (well, they were more like two white dim lights in his hollow eye sockets) light up even more, as if he had something up his sleeve.

 

"tibia honest, i totally am, i'm not allowed to charge more than two dollars." He chuckled, taking the two dollars and putting it into the cash. Now that you think about it, you don't think you had ever seen a hot dog stand out this late in winter, but not only that but you don't remember seeing this skeleton here before on all of your other runs with Peter.

 

"You think you're funny, eh?" You laugh as you place the tray on the ground for Peter, who seemed elated that he got _another_ treat today.

 

"i think i'm pretty humerus." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his bright blue jacket pockets.

 

"Bone puns?" You questioned, rubbing your hands. "I can do a bone joke. Okay, hear me out."

 

"got no ears, kid." He bluntly stated, showing the side of his skull, his huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

"Very funny." You crossed your arms, giving him a playful scowl. He simply shrugged his shoulders, leaning up against the hot dog stand, ready to listen to your joke.

 

"no, listen though. Why couldn't the skeleton cross the road?" You tried to hide your growing grin by biting your bottom lip, trying to contain yourself; you thought you were more funny than you actually were. His eyes flickered from your lips back up to your eyes.

 

He grinned, "why?"

 

"Cause he didn't have the guts!" You slap your knee, exaggeratedly, and he gave a heart-felt laugh, putting his boney hands over his eyes, after he stopped laughing he peeked out between his fingers.

_Okay, you can't be cute and charming._ You blushed a little at the embarrassing thought, and quickly moved the thought over.

 

"can't say i didn't hear that one before, but you pulled it off, pal." He chuckled giving you a pat on the shoulder then looking behind you to see another customer. You moved off to the side, and Peter barked happily at you to say he was done.

 

"Anyway, I better get going. It was great talking to you, have a good shift!" You wave to him and start running again.

 

Peter and you finish your trail and pass by the skeleton and wave as you pass by. He nods and gives a short wave. You smile and continue running home, it was almost time for you to start getting prepared for the night since you weren't going to be here for the rest of the night and Peter rarely was left alone. You needed to doggy proof the house.

 

Suddenly your phone rings, you look at the caller ID.

 

'Wifey'. Aly.

 

"Hey there, beautiful." You answered as you walk, Peter pulling on the leash trying to run again. "Peter, no, I'm on the phone."

 

"Hey, sweet cheeks, out for a run?" She asks.

 

"Yeah, Peter needs to burn some energy before I leave him in the house all day and night. No late night jog for him."

 

"Awh, poor pooch. But you probably shouldn't run with him at night. Just saying. There's some real creeps out there who would think you have an amazing ass."

 

"That's why I have Peter, and why I run in the morning." You giggled, pulling on the leash a little so he's walking beside you.

 

"Eh. Whatever. Anyway, when do you want me over? Are you making lunch or do you want me to pick something up?" You can hear her sip on something... probably coffee. She was addicted, especially since she was in University, University took a huge toll on her sleeping so she often drank it as if it was water.

 

"I'll make something, and you can come over whenever, I'm just on my way back home. Might be in the shower when you get here though."

 

"Aight, got you bro. See you in 15!" With that she hung up. You pulled Peter's leash forward and he was off, dragging you a little as you tried to keep up with him all the way back to the house.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey loser! I'm here, where's the food at?" Aly yelled into the empty house, then a yelp, a thump and now giggling. You walk out of the bathroom, only in a towel to see the beautiful sight before you. Aly on the ground being licked to death by your enormous dog.

 

"C'mon Peter, I thought we were past this!" She laughed as she tried to shove him off her. "I know I reblogged that thing on Tumblr that said this would be the best way to go but I didn't mean today!"

                               

"Peter, get off of Aly. Go eat or sleep!" You shouted at him, his ears perking up as he bounded for the kitchen at the thought of food.

 

"Thanks, I'll never call you a loser again if it means not being licked by him again." She giggled getting up from her place on the ground. "Anyway, I'll wait around if you wanna put something more decent on there, or are we going commando today?"

 

"I was thinking about it but I'm not really feeling like wearing my birthday suit." You leave her to do whatever, making your way to your bedroom, shoving some track pants on and a tank top.

 

From lunch until about supper was spent watching TV shows that you needed to catch up on and eating munchies. This was how you two spent most of your evenings together; other times you were watching TV and she was on her phone, it was comfortable.

 

"Oh god, I guess it's that time, eh?" Aly groaned, stretching her arms above her head. "Mind if I take a quick shower?"

 

You shake your head no. "No, I'm going to get started on my hair though; I have some hairstyles that I've seen online."

 

She nods as she makes her way to the bathroom and you to your room.

 

Once you're halfway through curling your hair in loose curls, Aly is already drying her hair, telling you she wasn't going all out tonight. You shrug and continue with making a cute swirl of hair on the side of your hair like you saw in a photo of your great grandmother.

 

The two of your were done pretty much on time, aside from the zipper malfunction you had on your dress, which took the two of you to try and get it to the rest of the way up. Thankfully, it worked out and you called for a cab.

 

Your cab showed up and gave him the address to the venue where you would be partying it up tonight. It was one of the biggest venues you knew of, and you just knew anyone who was anybody was going to be there. You got there about the time after every big celebrity who was going to be there, was already in the venue. You walked up to the doors, skipping the line that was there.

 

"_________ ________. Plus one. Mettaton's guest." You said as he looked onto the list and let you and Aly in. The people in line who had heard gasped and started to take pictures and realized whom you were.

 

Yep. You and Mettaton. More like Mettaton and you. His name always had to go first, you remember.

 

You and Aly stepped into the lobby and the place was covered in gold and silver streamers and white balloons hanging from the ceiling along with the huge chandelier. You could hear a thumping beat come from the main dance floor and could see through the big open doors that there were _a lot_ of people here. You weren't surprised but you couldn't help be a little anxious. You haven't been to a big party like this in forever, since you were with Mettaton.

 

Aly sensed this and bumped your hip with hers, "Hey .We got this. It's going to be fun, and you're going to love tonight. I promise you." She puts a black gloved hand on your shoulder and gives you a small squeeze.

 

"You're right. I need booze though." You sighed, linking your arms with her as the two of you enter the ballroom. You noticed as you entered, everyone was dressed as to be a part of the 1920's. It was like going back into time, except with loud, modern pop music blaring from the speakers from all over the ballroom. Making your way to the far side of the room where the bar was, you seen a familiar fire elemental.

 

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" Aly asked seductively, putting her elbow on the bar and her chin her hand.

 

"Aly, you know it's free drinks right? You don't need to flirt with him to get a free one." You laughed, walking up beside her. "How's it going, Grillby?"

 

"It's busy, and as for you, I'll let you know when I figure it out." He gave her a wink before asking what you two wanted to drink.

 

"I'll take a sex on the beach and maybe a shot of whiskey." Aly beamed, as Grillby shook his head at her.

 

"I'll have the same." You agreed, swinging your hips a little to beat of the song. Grillby nodded, getting your shots first, the two of you clinked your glasses together before swinging it back. The both of you made awful faces before laughing at seeing each other's faces, before Grillby came back with your drinks.

 

"I'm off at 11, save me a dance baby?" he asked, shaking one of the drinks. Aly winked at him before pulling you to the floor.

 

On the way to the dance floor, some of Mettaton's celebrity friends stopped you. They were monsters from the Underground, and friends of Mettaton through contacts, but that's all you could remember. You couldn't remember their names for the life of you, but you think it was along the lines of Betty and Catie? No, that wasn't right. They were asking some questions about you and Mettaton's relationship.

 

"Strictly friends. We tried to date, but it didn't work out." You gave them a forced smile before feeling a tug on your dress. You look at Aly in an alcohol daze, as she nodded behind you guys. You made a face to her before he finally noticed you. He waved to you and your group, as Beanie and Cindy(?) squealed and pushed in front of you and gushed over how handsome he looked. You'd admit it. He did look pretty good in a suit. It was white and champagne colored suit with a bright pink bow at the collar.

 

You took this time to head in the middle of the dance floor with Aly, for an emergency escape. He called for you, but you simply ignored him, as Aly pushed you further into the sea of people and monsters and stopped where she thought was the center. She pulled you in the by the hips and gave you a smirk before winging her head from side to side along with her body to the beat of the room. You giggled as you followed her rhythm and started to dance yourself. From here, you looked to the stage and were a little surprised to see who was DJ'ing.

 

It was Napstablook; the shy little ghost who was Mettaton's cousin. You and Napstablook were pretty close when you and Mettaton were dating but then you stopped talking to him because you thought it would be kind of awkward, since Napstablook was Mettaton's cousin and best friend. You tried to wave to him, but he was in the zone, clearly not paying attention.

 

You shrug and turn back to your dance partner and the two of you continue to dance. That's when you felt a tap on your shoulder and Aly's face drop to a grimace.

 

"Hello Darling! I tried to get your attention earlier, but you ran away from me~!" He purred into your ear. You shiver as you took a step towards Aly and Aly got a step in front of you.

 

"Sorry, she's already got a partner!" Aly shouted to him, over the music.

 

"You're dating someone?" He asked, a little shocked, a little disappointed.

 

"No you... " Aly stopped herself, "Dance partner." pointing to herself.

 

"Oh I see, so you're still available?" He asked as he bumped hips with you.

 

You awkwardly laugh, and nod. _God, please let him not think that meant that I want to be back with him._ You thought to yourself before he whispered into your ear again.

 

"I'm having an after party; you're _more_ than welcome to come! It's at my house. A party for two." He gave you a wink before Aly grabbed your wrist.

 

"Sorry, bathroom break." She gave him a quick smile, before pulling you back out of the sea and dragging you to the bathroom. He tried to reach for you again, but you were just out of his reach, thankfully.

 

Aly pushed open the door, and closed it quickly behind you, making a straight line to one of the empty stalls.

 

"Oh dude, I didn't think you actually had to go." You laughed, covering your face with one of your hands.

 

"I didn't but now that I'm here it's almost instinctively, y'know?" She giggled. "This fucking dress, man. It's so annoying!"

 

You lean against the counter sink, giggling to yourself, as a yellow lizard type looking woman steps out of a stall, making her way to the counter. You realize only after that you were in her way of the soap.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" You apologize, moving out of the way, on the other side of her.

 

"O-oh, don't be! I just needed a-a little." She laughed nervously, as she vigorously washed her hands. "Crazy p-party right?"

 

"Yeah! Biggest one I've been to in awhile." Then that's when you get a good look at her. "Oh, you're one of Mettaton's friends... Al... Alphi? I met you at Muffet's the other day!"  

 

"Close, Alphys. Y-you're ______, right? M-Mettaton talks about you... a lot."  She stated, a little hestitant on what she should say next. "Still crazy a-about you." She blushed like crazy when you quirk an eyebrow at her, and makes her way to the hand drier, as Aly walks out.

 

"Aly, this is Alphys, one of Mettaton's friends. I believe his creator?" She gives a weak wave, as she finishes up with drying her hands.

 

"Oh, why would you do something silly like that?" Aly asked, as she washes her hands, giving Alphys a wink. Alphys blushes befor eshrugging her shoulders.

 

"Y-yeah, I know h-how he can be. But I o-only created his n-new body. A-anyway, I gotta get back to my g-girlfriend. L-lovely to meet you f-finally, ______." Alphys gives a small wave before leaving.

 

"Well, now we know who we can blame now for making his body." She gives you a small eye roll. You shrugged as she makes her way to go dry her hands. "Anyway, so what was that about by the way. With Metta-loser."

 

"He invited me over for an after party." She nodded before seeing that look in your eye, "For two."

 

She groaned throwing her hands in the air. "He really needs to get a new hobby, cause hitting on you constantly isn't fun anymore. It stopped being fun after you two broke up." She sighed before walking up to you and putting her hands on your shoulders. "Battle plan, sweet cheeks."

 

"Okay, lay it on me." You smile, putting your hands over hers. She grinned, a little evilly before telling you.

 

"You know you can't go back to him. The moment he ended it with you and got with that actor guy, it was over. It was over when I was holding you while you cried and threatening to kill him. Tonight's New Year's kiss is not his. This isn't last year. It's a new year!" She gave you a small shake, making you grin a little wider, nodding with every word she was saying. "So! First guy, monster, whoever you see first, you kiss them! And I hope to God, Metta-loser sees what he lost. Cause baby cakes, you are the best person I know. Heart of gold." She pulls you into a hug. She was good at these pep talks, always made you feel a little more confident.

 

"Okay, I will. But I need to drink a little more to gain the confidence." You snorted as she wrapped her arms around you bringing you towards to the doors.

 

"Got you covered bro. I think I know a guy."

 

As the two of you exit the bathroom, you guys immediately b-line it to the bar, and hop up on one of the stools. "Baby, time to get us drunk!" Aly called to her lover, as he gave her a look that could say he was more than pleased with that answer. Meaning he was gunna get hot and heavy, drunk sex with Aly. Which she was apparently more wild in bed than usual... TMI, you know, but you get to hear _all_ about it. _All the time._

 

"Shots?" He asks, showing you two the bottle he would be giving you.

 

"Yes please!" You grinned at him, tapping the bar excitedly.

 

Grillby stated he was off in an hour, so he would have to steal Aly away, which you weren't complaining. Three was a crowd. After a couple more shots, you were _super_ buzzed and Aly was well on her way, laughing a little bit too much at some of the things you guys did as teenagers.

 

"Do you remember taking some bottles from your parent's cabinet and sitting on top of the roof of your house and staying up until the sun came up? And while we were drunk, we totally were crying about how beautiful the sunrise was, but hurt to look at?" Aly took another shot, before laughing.

 

"I kinda do! I think I fell asleep while you were still crying about it!" You point a finger at her, taking your shot. You noticed Grillby was gone from you view, and you heard a squeal from beside you.

 

"Hey, hey, save that for the bedroom!" She snorted, as he hugged her from behind, whispering something in her ear.

 

"Alright, we're off to the dance floor! Happy New Year's to you if I don't see you!" She grabbed Grillby's hands leading him to the dance floor before he wished you a Happy New Year's. You wave before turning back around to take another two shots. Now you were really feeling it. Looking way down at the bar, you notice someone familiar. Hopping off your stool wobbly, you make your way to the seat next to them.   
  
"You're looking pretty bonely." You smile at him, nudging him.

 

"I felt it in my bones I'd see you again." He grinned at you, turning so he was facing you. You blushed a little before hiding your face in a drink the bartender gave you.

 

"I'll patella you something; I was hoping you'd be here." You winked at him, and it was his turn to blush, a little blue color dusting his cheeks.

 

He chuckled as he took a sip of his Caesar drink, "You're pretty humerus, pal."

 

"I know." You giggled, nudging him again.

 

The two of you continued to joke and talk about random things. From his brother, to Aly to some ketchup incident with a pal of his. In between jokes, you'd often touch his hand or his forearm. Those were some moves you were told to do from Aly.

 

"Oh! I actually don't even know your name!" You admit, touching his arm again, but keeping it there.

 

"sans. sans the skeleton." He grinned at you, as he placed a hand on your knee. You immediately felt a rush of joy as he said his name.

 

"I'm ________. ________ the human." You giggled as you take another sip from your drink.

 

"Alright darlings! It's time for the count down!" You hear Mettaton announce from the front of the stage, his voice booming from the speakers, the music completely stopped. "15 seconds!" He started.

 

You could hear Aly's voice in the back of your head, encouraging you to kiss someone, anyone. Would this be too much? If you were reading the signs right, this was okay. Flirting leads to kissing right?

 

**10.**

Oh, but what if he isn't into girls, let alone humans? Oh god. Oh god.

**9.**

 

No, it's just a kiss. No harm in that right?

 

**8.**

But what if he gets offended and makes a big scene out of it? How would you be able to run in that park again without fearing of seeing him again?

**7.**

No. He's been flirty all night. He's touching your knee right now! He can't possibly be giving you the wrong signs.

**6.**

However, you are drunk. You could totally be making this awkward, and he's just indulging you because you're drunk.

**5.**

But he's actually super handsome, and you can't help but wonder what he feels like besides from his hands.

**4.**

I mean, you wouldn't mind if his hands were anywhere else besides you knee....

**3.**

 

Maybe this will turn out better than you expected.

**2.**

Aly is counting on you!

 

**1.**

You turn Sans head to face you with your hands on either side of his head, as you pull him into a kiss. You hear poppers go off and could feel streamers gently caressing your cheeks and hair, as everyone cheered and wished one another a Happy New Year's, the music picking back up.

 

He felt so nice against your lips. Almost velvety, even though you were kissing teeth. It was tender, even if it was a bit forced. You felt his hands move to your cheek as you let your hands fall to his shoulders. He pulled you closer, with his other hand on your hip, deepening the kiss. You could feel the heat of your face, and his.

 

Slowly, you pulled away. Flecks of gold and silver confetti were still falling, glimmering in between the two of you, your hair being showered in them. Nevertheless, you couldn't be bothered right now. Nothing could bother you right now. This just felt so _right_.

 

Sans pulled his hand away from your cheek, still staring back at you, a darker blue shade covering his cheeks. His stare wasn't awkward or embarrassing. It was more of a want and awe and longingness. A mutual one at that. With that, the two of you pull back into each other for another kiss, one more gentle and warm. Both of his hands moved to your hips, while yours pulled him in more by the vest.

 

You felt eyes on you, creepily, pulling away, looking towards the stage you noticed Mettaton was staring right at you and Sans' make out session. You blushed even harder, not feeling ashamed but because someone, an ex no less, was watching such an intimate moment that you thought could be kept in between you and Sans. You ask the bartender for a pen and paper, and he immediately gave you them. You started to scrawl your number down along with your name. You stuff it in his vest pocket.

 

"I don't have my phone on me, so here's my number." You whispered beside his skull. "I gotta go. Someone's been watching out little show." You get up to leave before Sans catches your wrist. You look back behind you and you feel almost another urge to stay, but you know you can't. Sans' pupils could almost look right through you, at your soul. You held your breath as he spoke.  

 

"go on a date with me."

 

You couldn't help the grin that was plastered on your face. "I'll think about it." Then as you made your way to the door, you took another look back to find Sans. He was still sitting there. Looking right at you. A wave of butterflies, starting from your abdomen spread throughout your entire body, waving at him.

 

You couldn't wipe that smile off your face even if you tried.

 

_I'll have to tell Aly that I was going to love tonight. Fuck, she was always right._


	3. Tea Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go on a tea date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the hiatus! So many things have been happening, I just didn't have the time to write this chapter! However, I can promise that the next chapter will be out this week! :*

The next day, you had a wicked hangover. When you woke up, it wasn't from Peter or the hideous bright light that escaped from your curtains. It was abrupt, and gross. You had to puke. You ran from your bed and into the bathroom. Peter was whining from the bathroom door, but didn't come in. You ignored him and continued to throw up, what felt like, your intestines into the toilet. When you felt like you were done, you walked slowly and achingly, to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water and some food for Peter.

The rest of the day was spent in bed, on Tumblr and watching movies, drinking lots of water and some soup. That's all you could handle. The thought of any solid food made your stomach twist and turn. You had taken some Tylenol, but it barely seemed to help. You groaned as you turned over and it felt like your brain was going to explode. Peter crawled back into bed with you, giving you a small lick on the nose before dozing off.

"Not a bad idea..." You whispered, petting his ears.

Just as you were about to fall asleep, you heard a small buzz, the sound suffocated by the weight of your body on your phone. You checked it, and smiled.

 Sans had texted you with a 'hey, it's sans. how's your hangover?' After that, it was a little awkward trying to get the conversation rolling, but the two of you talked until 2am, when you fell asleep. The following day, you sent a good morning message and immediately Sans responded. Throughout the day, Sans would text you depending on when his break was, or when he was between jobs. Throughout the week, depending on the job he had that day, he would often text you good morning, if not then you would take the initiative and say it first. Sometimes, it became a competition but you always seemed to lose, but at least you were always the one to say goodnight first.

After a week of talking, he asked you out for coffee/tea, just so you two could meet again when you weren't plastered. You agreed, asking if Muffet's cafe was okay, and he didn't mind. The two of you were meeting up later that afternoon. However, 15 minutes before you were leaving, you were fussing over how you should have your hair, if you put too much, or too little makeup on and wondering if you were under/over-dressed. Looking at the time on your phone, you decided that you were fine and headed off to Muffet's.

Feeling a little anxious, you didn't realize you had sped up your walking, and ended up there 5 minutes before you two were to meet. You waited outside for him, looking up at the sky, watching the snowfall slowly in big clumps. You heard someone from beside you clear their throat and it made you jump a little.

"sorry to make your jump out of your skin, pal." Sans chuckled, stuffing his hands into his blue parka.

"No worries, to be _pharynx_ , I didn't think you could clear your throat." You quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, grinning. He opened the door for you, leading you inside. You greeted Muffet at the counter and ordered your drink. Stepping aside, Sans ordered a tea and soon a small spider came from the ceiling with your drink. You gave me a tip, and heard a small squeak come from it; it rushed over to Muffet to show her his tip. You giggled as she gave him praise, and gave you a smile and thanked you.

"do you come here often?" Sans asked, standing beside you.

"Is that a pick up line or are you genuinely curious?" You took a careful sip of your drink.

"a little bit of both." He shrugged, winking at you.

"I do actually. I've been coming here since Muffet's been open. I've always given her and her little guys tips like that. She and I often talk when there are no customers. "You explained, just as his drink arrived which he then proceeded to tip the spider as well.

"Oh, Sans, you don't have to do that." You smiled, as you heard a small squeal coming from the spider, running over to show Muffet its prize.

"i know." Was all he said, before following you to your spot.

"So, how was work?" You asked, sliding into your seat, Sans doing the same thing on the opposite side.

"which one?" He grinned, playing with his cup.

"Well, actually, you never told me what the jobs were, just that you had quite a few."

"well, i work at the hot dog stand in the warmer days, i work with the monster King, Asgore, as a consultant throughout the week, i work two night guard shifts at two banks, i do photography on the side, and sometimes if i have time i work at the comedy club on fridays and saturdays."

"Wow, how do you sleep?" You joked, taking another drink.

"i have insomnia, so i don't really." He admitted, a calm look on his face as he took a sip of his tea. Dread washed over you. It had only been 10 minutes and you had already managed to insult your date. Way to go, _______.

"Oh my goodness, Sans, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." You apologized, your cheeks burning hot with embarrassment. You looked down at your cup then back up to meet with his lightly dimmed lights.

"all good, tea be honest, not many people know. no skin and all, i don't get serious bags under my eyes." He chuckled. "no need to be so chai about it." Winking, he took another sip of his tea, you laughed.

"Tea puns? You're just my cup of tea." You then heard the doorbell jingle and watched Mettaton and his new toy walk in. You recognized her from some bimbo reality TV show. She probably appeared on one of Mettaton's talk shows. You rolled your eyes and turned you attention back to Sans, who was also, looking at Mettaton, a small flicker of cyan and yellow flames in his left eye.

"Sans?" You asked, worriedly, placing your hand on his forearm, he snapped out of his daze and met your eyes with a grin. His original cool and calm posture returning.  "I don't think he'll be coming over here." You smiled, his hand over yours now, you could feel your ears burning a little now. Just as Sans was about to say something, from the corner of your eye, you could see Mettaton and his date walking over to your table.

"you totally jinxed it, kid." Sans chuckled, as Mettaton arrived at your table. You giggled a bit before looking up at the robot.

"Can I help you, Mettaton?" You asked a hint of annoyance in your voice.

"Why yes, dear. I wanted to introduce my new girlfriend to you, Rachel Trevor." Mettaton smiled, all so not innocently at you. "Rachel, this is one of my sponsors and ex-girlfriend, _____." You quickly looked at Rachel. Rachel was her TV show, so you could probably watch one episode (losing some brain cells at the same time) and know her life. Rachel was dressed not for the winter but for summer, in a tight mini dress, and some fishnet tights on and a small jacket and tall as fuck heels.

"Nice to meet you, _____. Mettaton's told me _all about you._ " Rachel purred, extending her hand out to you. You quickly shook it and gave a quick smile.

"I'm sure he has." You looked over to Sans, and smiled. "Rachel, Mettaton, this is Sans. My date."

"oh, i know Mettaton, we go way back." Sans grinned, but not the usual genuine smile you got, but a seriously strained and scowl-like one.

"Oh yes, Sans and I have some history together." Mettaton smiled, glaring knives and needles at Sans. Just as you were getting up to excuse yourself, you had seen a flash of cyan and then nothing. Mettaton's drink spilled all over Rachel. Rachel made a little squeal before storming off out the door. This, in your opinion, wasn't the smartest thing because it was the middle of winter and windy out.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry!" You heard Mettaton yell, running after her. Something he never did for you. You shrugged of the lingering thoughts of the past, and looked to Sans whose left eye was back to being cyan and yellow flames again, but quickly disappeared when you noticed it.

"What was that?" You questioned Sans.

"what was what?" He asked back, clearly knowing what he did.

"Did you do that?"

"hm, nope. that was definitely Mettaton's drink that he spilled on what's-her-face." Sans shrugged, putting on his best poker face, and taking a sip of his drink.

"Right, right, you're totally not a part of what just happened." You smirked. He finally smiled, and the two of you talked until Muffet told you two that she was closing up shop.

"Oh, so sorry Muffet. We'll be out of your web!" You apologized, realizing your pun she turned on Sans.

"Listen here, you bag of bones. If you influence her anymore, I'm not letting you into my shop anymore." She huffed, and turned away, going into the back. Sans lifted his hands up and shrugged.

"okay, so no more puns in front of Muffet, pal."

You giggled, as you walked out of the shop, Sans following you. The two of you walked to the park, and sat on a nearby bench, talking. You stared up at the sky as he told you stories of his brother, all the silly things his brother did or said. Papyrus. Or Paps as Sans liked to call him. Wait were their names fonts?

You looked at the time on your phone and sighed. 12 am.

"that time already?" Sans asked. You nodded and got up. "mind if i walk you home?"

You shook your head, as you lead him back to your house, in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was a nice silence. You noticed that your hands would often brush past each other, and you could always feel warmth coming from him. How was that possible? You wondered, but didn't ponder it anymore as you made your way up onto the porch.

"Um, well, this is me..." You mumbled, looking back at him.

"yep." Was all he said, before stuffing his hands in his parka again. It was an awkward silence now, before you broke it.

"You wouldn't want to come inside would you?" You asked. You didn't know if it was from the cold or embarrassment at the weird question but you were feeling hot. Sans smirked and shook his head.

"nah, i gotta work in the morning. but i would like that any other day."

"I'll keep that in mind." You grinned, you took one step on to the stairs where Sans was, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight, by the way. I had a really good time."

You could see a blue creep up onto his cheek, and he grinned back at you. "same here, kid. i had better be off though. i'm getting chilled to the bone out here." He joked as he waved to you.

"Goodnight Sans!" You called after him.

"Goodnight, ______."

You unlocked the door, and were greeted by your favourite furry friend. Peter barked and jumped, wagging his tail. "Good to see you too, bud. Miss me that much?" You asked, scratching behind his ears and neck. He gave you a small lick on the hand as he started for your bedroom. You followed him once you got all your winter gear off you, and seen that he was already on his side of the bed, curled up at the pillow.

You quickly changed, and made your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face. You sighed as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Today, you looked happy. Genuinely. Happy. A nice change from the last year.

You crawled into bed, shutting off the light, when you heard a buzz coming from your nightstand. The light hurt your eyes but adjusted to read the text.

**_we should go on another date. somewhere, where that junk of metal won't be._ **

You laughed aloud, and responded back, agreeing with him and saying goodnight again. He responded back with a smiley face and a goodnight.

This feeling was something you could really get used to again.


	4. Work Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work and get a surprise visit!

Back to workweek had been tough for you and your fellow employees, as they were all trying to get over their hangovers. You had sympathy for them bust you also, were trying to get your reports filled out but many of your employees were cutting it really close to their deadline for their assignments and reports. It pained you send an email of their impending doom if they didn't pick up the slack, otherwise they would have to answer to the CEO's. Thankfully, only one more day until Friday, which means leaving a little earlier than normal.

Walking into the building, you recognized the nighttime security guard who you slightly adored. "Good morning, Frank." You nodded to him, tiredly. He didn't look tired at all, even though he usually was on night shifts. You often switched him on and off shift, at his request of course.

"Mornin', boss lady." He nodded back to you and took another sip out of his mug that said '#1 Dad', with an animated blue ribbon with#1 on the gold part of it.

"Have a good day, Frank." You smiled at him, as you passed, entering the elevator to you floor.

"You too, miss." He called as the door shut, without giving you a second glance. Frank was a nice man; you often talked to him when you stayed late. You often gave him small bonuses simply because he always came to work in a good mood, and always greeted you. When you took your breaks with him, you learned that he had a wife and a kid that just went off to college. Frank was fit. However, the only time when he really lit up was when he talked about his family. Especially his son. So proud. Wonder what the feels like...

When the doors opened, you took a step onto your floor, the top of the 30-floor building. You had taken over your parent's office while they were gone. You're office was on originally on the 25th floor, but you were told by your parents that it would be better if you took over their office while they were away. It made you look like you were more in charge, they said.

When you opened the glass door to your floor, Denise, your secretary, greeted you. The office floor was blindly white. The floors white tiles, and the walls, all the same. Your building's designer when your parents first opened up the building said that white look the most professional, more open and friendly compared to black or gray. You had offered blue be incorporated into the design, any shade of blue and the designer shrugged you off.

"Oh, miss _____. There are some flowers for you in your office." She told you, giving you a smile as she passed some papers to you. "Also, you have a phone call at noon to make as well."

"Thank you, Denise." You smiled back at her, taking the papers and walked off to you office. However, something felt weird. Out of place. You never usually kept your light on in your office. When your parents left their office to you, you had changed the look of the office to feel cozier. Ivory on the walls with walnut wood flooring, instead of the all white walls and floors they had been. The dark chocolate desk was on the far side from the door, with two black leather chairs on the side by side each other on the opposite side from where you sat. Near the door, was a black leather couch, with a matching black coffee table on top of an ashy rug. Black bookcases adorned the opposite wall from where the huge windows that let in natural light in from.

As you opened the door, Mettaton turned around with a sadistic grin on his face. You groaned internally, and kept the door opened behind you.

"What are you doing here? I told Denise-"

"Well, with money and fame, it can get you anything you want." He took a seat at the couch, crossing his legs. On your desk, you noticed the bouquet of flowers. Tulips. Not from Mettaton. You shut off the lamp that was beside the couch and opened up the curtains. You loved the natural glow of the room more than the yellow haze of the lamp.

"Surprise, surprise. Using money to get what he wants, instead of just using his wits... not that you have much." You scoffed, making your way over to the desk, pushing the papers you had inside one of the drawers. You took off your coat and hung it on the coat rack that was next to you.

"Hurtful, darling. I hate it when you're like this." Mettaton pouted, his hand over his chest as if he was really hurt by what you said.

"Don't be dramatic. Now, what are you doing here?" You asked again, arms crossed now, leaning against the desk.

"Well, I was going to ask you to come to a fellow client's party, but now I'm demanding you come to it." Mettaton stated, a little harsher than you have heard his voice before. The last time he had spoken to you like that was when he asked you that he needed time away from you. You took it to heart.

"Not. Interested." You enunciated every word as if it was venom on your tongue. You sat down at your desk, and logged on to your computer. "Anything else?"

"Darling. You know I have the upper hand here. I mean, I could always tell your parents that you refused to go to a client's function and I could always leave the company, taking a few-" He chuckled, "- I mean, a lot of your parents client's with me." Mettaton gave you a look, one that you've seen before. When he was really determined and it made you sick to think that you thought it was sexy before. Now it definitely repulsed you, hell, even made you angrier with him.

"And what will Rachel think about this, hm?" You asked, not looking at him anymore.

"Oh, she's yesterday's history. We broke up that night I introduced her to you. She was too... clingy." He shrugged, looking down and playing with his nails.  

"Oh, was she too much like me? Confessing her love to you, and then you ran away again?" You snapped, and he froze and glanced at you.

"No. It was completely different, darling." He whispered, lowering his hands.

"I'll go to that function, if I can bring Aly. Now, can you leave before I call security to escort you out? You know how much Frank loves you..." You threatened, your hand on the phone.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you Saturday then. It starts at 8pm." He smirked and made his way out the room, keeping the door open. After 2 minutes of fuming in your seat, you got up and shut the door, trying so hard not to slam it. You groaned again and made your way back to your desk. Putting your face into your hands, you took deep breaths, and eventually you could smell the tulips and you looked back up to stare at them. They really were beautiful. However, how were they this beautiful when they weren't even in season?

You seen a card attached to one of the stems, and ripped it off the string. Opening up the envelope, you read the messy handwriting.

'when kissing flowers, tulips are better than one.

hope thistle make you feel better!

-sans and Papyrus'

You noticed that Papyrus' name was spelt in elegant cursive writing. Must be Papyrus' writing. You smiled at the puns, and put the card on your desk, next to the picture of you and Aly in high school. You played with the petals of one of tulips before you phone beeped at you. You looked at the sender, and picked it up right away.

**_how do you like the tulips? papyrus really thought you lilac'd them._ **

You giggled at his pun, **_'they're absolutely beautiful, tell Papyrus I said thank you. This really made my day, compared to what just happened.'_**

When you set your phone down, it immediately beeped again. **_didn't you just start work?_**

**_'yeah well, it's hard to start the day off on a good note when Mettaton is in your office before you are.'_ **

**_do you need me to come clover there?_ **

**_'haha, no, I'll be fine especially with you making my day. My daily dose of puns.'_ **

**_i gotta get back to work, i'll text you later, buttercup._ **

**_'Actually could you call me on your next break?'_ **

**_sure?_ **

After that, you proceeded to text Aly of what just happened, from when you walked into your office to just now. **_'Could you go with me to this party?'_**

**_"Ah, sorry sweet cheeks, any other weekend I would love to, but Grillb's and I are taking a weekend getaway together. Sorry!!!"_ **

**_'All good. You two deserve it really.'_** You really did think they deserved it. Grillby hardly took time off work, which was the main reason for Aly's and Grillby's fights... and make-up sex. Moreover, Aly was always stressed from University and her part time job at a fast food joint.

 ** _"Well, why don't you ask Sans then? I'm sure he'd LOVE to go with you. ;)"_** Least to say, you were definitely blushing then.

**_'I definitely didn't think of that... maybe I will.'_ **

**_"Maybe you should. Anyway, talk to you later, babycakes. :*"_ **

You put your phone back on your desk, and started to work. Maybe it'll take some of your concentration, so you don't stress and go berserk on your assistant. You seen an email from Denise in the mailbox, just letting you know of today's phone call and meeting that you had at 2pm.

You could feel the anger rising, from Mettaton to her letting him in here, you felt betrayed.

That's when your inner 'dad' came out. He had a reputation for firing workers on the spot without any hesitation or thought put into it. He always made up excuses for why he did it when HR questioned it, but it was mainly if they pissed him or your mom off. It was somewhat scary to watch.

You opened the door, to find she was flirting with one of your other employees, the mail carrier you think as you smile at him. A totally strained and angry smile, you could feel how uncomfortable he was.

"Hello, miss-"

"So, why was Mettaton in my office, Denise?" you asked her, cutting the mailman, Tom you noticed on his name badge, off as you noticed Tom slowly backing up. Denise cleared her throat, casting a gaze at him and then back to you.

"W-well, um, you see, Mettaton gave me an offer I couldn't really refuse..." She trailed as you quirked her an eyebrow to continue, whether or not she lied was up to her. "You know, I don't really get paid much, so these tickets cost quite a bit."

"You want to know what it said on your resume, Denise?" You scowled at her, Tom still there watching, petrified. "It said, can follow instructions with little to no advisory. Therefore, I am going to ask again, Denise. Why was Mettaton in my office?"

She didn't answer, clearly biting the inside of her cheek and only looked down in her hands.  

"Since you don't get paid _much_ here, I expect you to be out of here before I leave today. Enjoy your tickets, Denise." You called to her, heading back to your office. "And I'm sure Tom here would love to help you pack."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Tom squeaked, as you shut the door behind you. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, and such a sense of wrongness coursing through you. You felt so guilty, but you couldn't let that happen again. What if he had came in here with a different intention? Not likely, but he could have...

You heard your phone ringing, and you hurriedly picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"hey, it's me." You sighed, calming down at the sound of his voice. It was so low and so lazy; it could lull you to sleep.

"Hey, so I have a question for you." You heard Sans breathing stop.

"yeah?" He asked, a little suspicious of your question.

"So, when Mettaton came in, he asked me to go to this client's party. Now, I have to go because one, it _is_ a client's party, it would be rather rude of me to not go, and two, he threatened to leave the company. And Aly can't go because she and Grillby are going somewhere for a weekend getaway. So, my question was if you would like to go with me?" You explained, messing with a pen that was on your desk, twirling it one way and then the other.  

"um, i'll have to check my schedule and i'll get back to you..." You sighed, and felt relief wash over you. "but, you could have texted me though." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to ask you over the phone... Maybe I like the sound of your voice... makes me calmer." You admitted, as he laughed over the phone, making you blush. He apologized, and said it was cute, but he had to get back to work and that he'd call you later.

After work, which was very long and stressful(Denise's belongings were gone, and you had seen Tom on the way down and you waved at him and he waved back, but very cautiously), you decided to take a run with Peter. Blow off some steam, before you had to go to work the next day and deal with getting another assistant again. When you got back home, you decide Chinese food takeout and movies were the best way to relax and unwind.

While eating and in the middle of the Avengers, you got a call from Sans. The promised call you'd been waiting for. You hurriedly picked it up and answered it.

"so, i'm not busy at all on saturday." He started, and you could hear someone yelling in the background, incoherently.

"Is this a bad time for you to be calling?" You asked, as you hear a bang coming from the other side of the line.

"nah, it's just Paps cooking. he really likes to put his backbone into it." Then an audible groan coming from, which you guessed, his brother.

"I didn't think he was that loud... But! Are you coming with me on Saturday?"

"that's Paps for you... and yes, i'll go with you on saturday."

"Great! I mean, really... that's really great of you." You smiled, a blush creeping up on your cheeks. "So... what are you doing tomorrow then?"

Sans hummed, thinking about it, and you could hear on the other line him thumbing through pages. "just have a morning shift and then a photo shoot at 4."

You took a moment to yourself, wondering if this was a bad idea before blurting your train of thought out, "Well... I was thinking maybe you could come over and we could watch some movies?"

Sans hummed again, repeatedly, making an exaggeration to his thought process, "maybe i could."

"Can you come over?"

"i dont know can i?"

"Sans!" You gigged, "Just come over tomorrow when you're done work!"

"okay." Sans chuckled, "anyway, i have to go, i think Paps might be burning down the house. text you in a bit."

"Gotcha!" You shook your head and hung up on him, and continued with your movie and Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, looks like by Friday I mean a few hours later. Enjoy! Hopefully chapter FIVE is out before Friday! :D  
> EDIT 02/01/16: Okay! So I definitely got stuck on the plot planning, therefore, I haven't been able to write Chapter 5 yet. I apologize so much!! I'm hoping to get the plot figured out before I continue so please, bare with me! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! I hope you all will enjoy this story! I have some chapters ahead planned, but maybe they will change? Criticism is HIGHLY encouraged. I really do wish to get better at writing, and want to get better!  
> Thank you! :*


End file.
